


【霜铁】【冬寡】【贱虫】焦糖大眼睛寡头和他的总理先生

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: 毛熊水表au和《芭蕾舞艺术家和她的总统先生》同设定基巴闺蜜情，铁虫父子情





	【霜铁】【冬寡】【贱虫】焦糖大眼睛寡头和他的总理先生

1  
新一届选举结束了，James毫无意外地连任，他再一次提名了与他志同道合的伙伴Loki。

国家杜马大楼里，通过总统对政府总理任命的议程正如火如荼地上演。

党派代表先后发言，轮到自由民主党时，议员Wade站了出来。

这位议员先生以贱贱的发言风格著称，只要站上台就能让众人忍俊不禁。

“今天是一个大喜的日子……”

2  
“我们不能因为他尚未当选就否定这个竞选人，就像……我们不能在婚礼上说新郎或是新娘的坏话%&#*%&——”

演讲发言的计时器响了起来，只见Wade议员比划着手势张着嘴不知道再说些什么。

最后他大声地喊着，“无论如何，我们支持新郎！”

 

3  
国家杜马批准Loki出任新政府总理。

各路冒出来的视频显示Wade议员的话让全场笑得前仰后合。

于是就有记者问到一把手二把手的关系。

“总理先生，问一个全世界几乎都在问的问题，您和总统巴恩斯先生到底是怎样一种合作模式。”

“我不止一次的说过，今天还想再说一次，我们之间是非常友好热情的同志关系。”

 

4  
但是寡头老同学Tony Stark非常不满。

“小鹿斑比，你最近真的非常跳。”

Loki恶作剧得逞般笑了笑，“我非常期待一会见到James的样子。”

Wanda敲了敲办公室的门，“先生，这是新一届内阁名单，您还按原来的顺序会见各位部长吗？”

Loki低头看了看，“好。”

“这是内阁名单？”Tony拿过那份文件，皱起了眉。

Loki有些心虚地看了一眼Tony，“我们该去克里姆林宫了，一会儿见。”

Tony有些疑惑。  
直到他翻到第二页——

他看见Peter Parker的名字赫然在列。

“小鹿斑比你给我站住！！！”

 

5  
James正看着研究好的一份组阁名单。

Loki一直在打量James，试图在他整洁的衬衫西装领带袖扣下找到一丝端倪。

“Rumlow作证，昨天我和Natasha没有约在训练室。”James说道。

Loki毫不掩饰他有些失望的眼神。

James摇了摇头，“我就说你是故意的。”

在杜马和采访的双重加成下，James没有被Natasha殴打，相反，后者连续熬夜看了好几晚上同人文。

 

6  
Peter看着正在冷战的一左一右两个伯乐陷入沉思。

“你把这孩子叫到莫斯科来，都没和我商量。”

“难道不是你总跟我说这孩子非常优秀吗？说他像是天生就是个搞信息的一样，说他像你一样是个天才。”

“等等，Mr Stark，先生是因为您才知道的我？”

传言中总理对待这位寡头与其他人不同，Peter知道他们认识，但没想到他们的关系真的想传言一样那么亲密。

“大人说话小孩不许插嘴！”小胡子富豪偏头喊道。

 

7  
新任信息部长Peter Parker以不到三十岁的年纪和各项天才事迹出现在各个媒体首页。

在Peter还在喀山办电子公司的时候，Tony发现了这匹千里马，并且给了他大笔资金资助。

Loki非常好奇他说的这位年轻人，于是在一次保障国家系统信息安全的授勋仪式上，他把Peter交到了莫斯科。

“他已经不是小孩子了，”Loki对Tony说道，“你也说过他很棒。他有很多新奇有趣的想法，我期待他一步步把它们变成现实。”

年轻人的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面满是期盼和向往。

Tony翻了个白眼，“可别替自己说好话了。”

“不，Mr Stark，您之前跟我说起白宫，我也一直很好奇，那是什么样子。”

“怎么可能像你想的一样顺利，你又不是看不出来现在莫斯科的局面，”Tony皱眉，“如果你出了事，我会觉得这是我的责任。”

Peter的声音听起来有些委屈，“可是我想像你一样。”

“可是我希望你做的更好。”

“但是，如果我只留在喀山……”Peter说道，“即使我有再多的科技公司，在这个领域的话语权又能有多大呢，又怎么做到‘更好’呢？”

Tony沉默了。

 

8  
气氛明显有点压抑。

于是Loki挑了挑眉，“Peter你挺厉害，居然能让Tony没话说。”

话音未落。

“小鹿斑比，我要进内阁。”

Loki：？？？？？！

 

9  
“你一定是在开玩笑，对吧。”

“怎么可能，这孩子说的，进入内阁才有话语权。”

“我没有这么说。”

“Tony Stark你现在叫没有话语权吗，说一句话各行各业都得震三震吧。”

没错，Stark工业底下产业太多，军工科技通讯经济也不知道要震几震。

 

10  
Peter毫无疑问成为了两宫的团宠。

他的一举一动都被叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐们认真关注。

银红两位政府办大佬坐在白宫小灶食堂里聊着八卦。

“Peter去杜马作报告的时候，好像有人给他递了张纸条？”

“？谁。”Wanda活动了一下她的手指，Pietro非常清楚她这是手痒想打人的前兆。

“没看清，当时走过去速度太快了。”

 

11  
“你知道有个坏小子骚扰Peter吗？”Tony说道。

Loki抱着双臂靠在椅背上，“怪不得，我看他最近休息的时候总是盯着手机。”

“我听到的怎么是塞了个纸条？”

“别忘了，你那位睡衣宝宝当年可是个黑客。”

 

12  
当年那场战争打起来的时候，Peter还是个十几岁的小黑客，爱国好少年义愤填膺的带领一帮小伙伴黑了对方总统官网。

他的logo是一个小蜘蛛。

Tony找到他的时候，看见他年轻稚嫩的面庞愣了一下。

“所以你的代号是Spiderboy？”

Peter张了张嘴，“S-Spiderman.”

 

13  
“什么？Peter居然被Wade勾搭走了？！”

Natasha同样觉得不可思议。

“泽莫到底能不能管好他手底下的议员！？”

 

14  
后来，泽莫巨巨从杜马主席的位置上退下来，据说回归老本行去了情报部门。


End file.
